Isabela Santiago Casillas (Perfect Target)
Isabela Santiago Casillas (played by Julieta Rosen) is revealed to be the main villain of the 1997 movie Perfect Target. At the beginning she only appears as the somewhat arrogant and spoiled spouse of a candidate to the Presidency of a South American country, Dr. Casillas, presenting a programme to improve the conditions of democratic institutions and corruption and degraded justice that are common in the country for many years. The actor David Benson (Bernhardt) is hired by a group of Americans (the Mayor of Oxnard and Colonel Shakwell) which deals with the safety of boxes to be one of his bodyguards, but something goes wrong, Casillas is killed and Benson and one of local security officers, Miguel Ramírez (Jim Pirri) are accused of the crime and of being agents of the guerrillas. The truth turns out to be that their superiors always thought to use them as scapegoats, if necessary. They flee and seek refuge with a group of rebels led by Teresa, the sister of Ramirez, (Dara Tomanovich). Meanwhile Dr. Casillas' advisors, decide to have his widow Isabela as the continuation of his legacy, and with the people shaken by her recent status as widow and as a tribute to her dead spouse, she easily wins the election. However she steers from promises raised in the campaign by her husband and instead takes a populist, authoritarian and corrupt approach. It is soon evident, that this occurs not because Isabela is a frivolous woman placed there and influenced by Ministers and Secretaries, but out of personal choice, as shown when she personally kills a few accomplices who failed to agreed with her. When the weather is voltage is maximum, she makes a speech picked up by radio and TV to declare a state of emergency and restrict freedom, but this is also when the rebels decided to attack the Presidential Palace. The speech of Isabela with the shooting background sound is pathetic. In that Teresa is taken prisoner and Isabela kills her, but not before receiving a well deserved spit by her arch enemy. Meanwhile Benson destroys one of his mentors Oxnard (then you will be in chargeof Shakwell), so that Isabella will reappear with his rifle, and after threatening to it, gives the order to kill him, but not before saying that she is the head of all and was who planned to kill your spouse, to stay with the power and use it to their benefit as well as showing absolute disregard for the people of his country. Of course, while cameramen and technicians fled, transmission remained open and in all houses and bars heard making tirana, so people start to move towards the Presidential Palace. Isabel prepares to suppress blood and fire, but the road reappears Benson who not only got rid of his henchmen, also is full of hatred for the death of Teresa (who was in love with). However, had a weapon or hit the evil President, only the subject she and then the spear down the terrace and crowds lynch the villainess (the latter not shown inpictures, even if their cries). Trivia *Julieta Rosen also portrayed Vivica La Paz in the tv series Viper. Gallery vlcsnap-2019-04-09-02h02m00s678.png vlcsnap-2019-04-09-02h21m27s664.png vlcsnap-2019-04-09-02h22m02s919.png vlcsnap-2019-04-09-02h24m08s224.png openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ 41.jpg openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ 25.jpg openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(1).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(3).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(4).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ 74.jpg openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(5).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(7).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(8).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(8)(1).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(8)(2).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ 88.jpg openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ 87.jpg openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(9).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ 89.jpg openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(9)(1).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(9)(2).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ(9)(3).gif openload.coembedvg4XdBFwFTQ 90.jpg Category:1990s Category:Ambitious Category:Betrayer Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Excessively Violent Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Jealous Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Pistol Category:Politics Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Rifle Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Serial Killer Category:Sex Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Tyrant Category:Vain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma Category:Fate: Presumed Deceased Category:Spoiled